Friction Heat
by Cristin K.L
Summary: Andaba con el humor del mismísimo diablo.-Viejas depravadas.- Uchiha Sasuke, mis ojos están acá arriba, no ahí.- señalo la pelirrosa hacia sus gemelas con una vena palpitante. -Eh si, si… que decías.- parpadeo fijando toda su atención- y es que era muy difícil no desviar su mirada de sus apetecible senos a sus brillantes ojos jades.


**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**.**.**.**

**One-shot**

**.**.**.**

**Friction Heat**

**.**.**

**.**

Verano; donde el sol despliega sus faldas ardientes. Quemando a todo aquel sin piedad y de ser devorado por una ilusión. La bola ardiente y brillante indicaba, en lo alto del cielo azulado, el medio día. Konohagakure ardía como el mismísimo infierno, teniendo a todo aldeano en su casa, refrescándose, abanicándose o sumergiéndose en aguas heladas.

Todos frescos lejos del bochorno. ¡Todos, menos él!

.

Soltó un gruñido acompañado del sharingan. La muy borracha Tsunade, antes de dejar el puesto de Hokage, le había dejado de castigo por abandonar la aldea- si no fuera gracias a Naruto y al próximo Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi, le borraron los cargos cometidos hacia la aldea- el más ruin de los castigos; labor social.

Por ahora, cobrar impuestos prediales.

.

Andaba con el humor del mismísimo diablo.

-Viejas depravadas.- siseo entre dientes de solo recordar un escalofrió le recorría el espinazo. Ellas solitas se le quedaban viendo con cara de drogadas cuando abrían la puerta. Algunas se le tiraban encima a toquetearles y otras hablándole orgásmicamente. ¡Por Kami! ¡Pero qué hombre!, ¡Sexy bombón!, ¿Un jueguito de venganzas a solas?, ¿Pero qué torso!, ¿umm delicioso!, ¡Papi rico, que culo!. Haciendo que sus maridos tengan ganas de matarlo por andar alborotando las hormonas a sus esposas.

Y, ¿Él tenía la culpa? ¡Claro que NO!

Sin darse cuenta se había adentrado a la propiedad de una casa, toco la puerta de madera con mala gana-por no decir casi tumbándola- paseo sus pupilas con sumo interés en el jardín. Le daba una sensación de Dèjá vu el lugar.

¿Pero de qué?

Achico los ojos tratando de recordar de dónde.

Hasta que una voz tras la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

¡Oh Kami! Ya lo recordaba. Era la casa de su- frecuente, porque nunca tuvo algo así- exótico tormento.

Se mordió las uñas y repitiendo atropelladamente "¿Qué hago?", mirando por todos lados algún rincón del lugar. Y con un solo pensamiento.

_Huyo, me quedo o escondo. Huyo, me quedo o escondo. Huyo, me quedo o escondo._

Entonces, en cuestión de segundos, escucho unos pasos muy cerca de la puerta y el giro del tomo de la puerta haciendo clic.

Un colapso nervioso estaba a punto de darle. !Oh Kami que estas en el cielo! ¡Si tanto quieres a tus hijos, sálvame de esta!

Y como si el ser divino recién se allá apiadado de él, le ilumino el cerebro. Y como buen ninja de elite que era, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas. Por qué, en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿no es así?. O.o Y tirándose al primer objeto o cosa en este caso arbusto que vio. La puerta en milésima de segundos se abrió.

-¿?, No hay nadie… que raro.- estaba segura que tocaron, miro a todos lados.

Sasuke al escuchar la voz que tanto miedo le profesaba, veía entre las ramas como esa persona se adentraba a la casa. Suspiro, desde cuando había contenido el aire.

Entonces, seguro de no haber un rastro de esa persona, decidió salir. Y sin hacer ningún ruido, se puso de pie, alzo su pierna para rodear el arbusto repitiéndose mentalmente; despacio, con cuidado.

Y cuando ya estaba listo para huir de la morada, la voz que temía, paralizo su cuerpo y su mente maldijo mil veces en salir de aquel acogedor arbusto.

-Sasuke… ¿qué haces?

Si alguna persona que transitaba por ahí seguro pensaría que había visto los ojos de medusa y le había convertido en piedra.

Sintiendo la extraña mirada tras su espalda, giro la cabeza robóticamente.

-H-hola Sa-Sakura.- maldiciéndose por la tartamudez, ya se parecía a la sosa de la prima del Hyuga y novia de Naruto.

Esa niña de pelo rosa -ahora toda una mujer- le ponía los pelos de punta, solo con mirar esos ojos jades brillantes lo dejaba indefenso. Así como ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- repitió la peli rosada desganada, el sol hacia estragos en su cuerpo. Prueba de ello sudaba como cerda. Sasuke contuvo el aire viendo con sumo interés como dos gotas de sudor resbalaban por su fino cuello delineando su clavícula y perdiéndose en el inicio de sus senos. Sintió su boca seca y sus mejillas arder.

-Uchiha Sasuke, mis ojos están acá arriba, no ahí.- señalo la pelirrosa hacia sus gemelas con una vena palpitante.

-Eh si, si… que decías.- parpadeo fijando toda su atención, y es que era muy difícil no desviar su mirada de sus apetecible senos, a sus brillantes ojos jades.

-¿Y? .- apresuro Sakura tamboreando su pie contra el suelo. Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Sakura resoplo.- ¿Qué, que quieres? .-abanicándose con su mano.

-Etto… yo venía por el...-¡donde mierda estaba su voz!. Y aclarándose la garganta, contesto seguro de si.- vengo por tus pechos.

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

A Sakura le salió un tic en su ojo derecho.

La cara de Sasuke que segundos antes estaba serio, poco a poco se distorsiono desmesurando sus ojos con un furioso rojo en sus mejillas. Abrió su boca, pero nada salía, ya parecía pez fuera del agua y agitando sus manos desesperadamente, aclaro.-D-digo vengo por tu culo…no, no dijo tus partes…no, no t-tampoco ¡mierda, asgrr! ¡Vengo por la renta!.- respirando agitadamente, con su cara hecho un tomate.-si, si por la renta.- pronunció de nuevo lentamente.

Sakura sentía su cara a punto de estallar, no sabía si era por vergüenza o por coraje. Y agradecía a todos los santos que el Uchiha tenga la cabeza agachada por tal vergüenza. Y el Uchiha lo único que pedía al infierno era que reviviera a Madara y lo matará por tal bochorno. ! Tierra trágame!

-Te firmare.-hablo inesperadamente Sakura. Sonrojada y mirando al Uchiha, que urgió la cabeza con un casi apreciable sonrojo. Sakura se mordió el labio.- voy a buscar el dinero, …ya regreso.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mirando descaradamente el trasero de la chica. No era pervertido, ni nada de eso, solo tenía un culito bien redondo y firme.

.

.

-Eso es todo.-dijo cogiendo el formulario que la chica momentos antes llenaba.-falta tu firma.-señalando un línea vacía y al final del formulario otra línea vacía.- no podré firmar si tú no firmas, complétalo.- fijando su negro mirar en esos jades.

-Hmp.-

-Ese es mi palabra.-demando arrogante cruzado de brazos, mientras ella firma los otros papeles faltantes. Y Uchiha escudriñó sus ojos en ella. La muy condenada utilizaba un short licra negro delineando deliciosamente sus caderas y nalga, la camiseta blanca de tela fina cuello en v, se transparentaba debido al sudor dejando a su vista el encaje negro -que admitía que era sexy- sostenía sus senos. ¡Gracias sol por tal espectáculo!.

Sakura sintió su potente mirada sobre ella, alzo los ojos topándose con un par de iris ónix lujurioso. Y sin querer, sus jades recorrieron sin decoro el cuerpo del muchacho, su camiseta sin mangas color negra se le pegaba a su bien trabajado torso, como una segunda piel a causa del sudor, donde unas envidiables gotas de sudor resbalan por su cuello perdiéndose en la comisura de su camiseta y sus pantalones ¡Oh. Por. Dios. ! Igual de apretados mostrando a su amiguito. De solo imaginarse como sería cuando este excitado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Reprimiendo el calor que crecía en su vientre. ¡Oh, gracias calor por tal vista!.

-Ten… ya termine.-y para Sasuke que estaba perdido en las curvas de la chica, sonó para sus oídos algo totalmente orgásmico, llevando a su mente imaginar, a una Sakura desnuda gimiendo debajo de él mientras la penetraba con fuerza, saliendo y entrando rápidamente, mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraía, apretando su pene deliciosamente.

-Sa-ku-ra.-y para Sakura su nombre sonó exquisitamente.

Negro con jade una batalla campal sin tregua alguna.

-Mi propina.-susurro ronco.

-Mmm no tengo efectivo, pero…-una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro.- puedo pagar con especie.

Y sin más el Uchiha la beso hambrientamente pegándola contra la pared y su cuerpo. Sintiendo los senos de la chica contra su torso. Viajo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica la cual soltaba suspiro sintiéndose derretir por el tacto de él, que se detuvo en su firme trasero, masajeándolo y estrujándoselo a su antojo. Rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno, solo un hilo de saliva unía sus labios. El Uchiha lamio sus labios, succionado su labio inferior, bajando por su mandíbula para luego repartir besos por sus mejillas, nariz, frente y otra vez atacando sus labios. Disfrutando de la dulce cavidad de la chica, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cadera rozando su intimidad caliente sobre la erección de él, sacándole un gruñido e intensificando el beso. Las manos de ella se movían acariciando sus pectorales y rasguñando su espalda. De vez en cuando la penetraba por sobre la ropa. Sakura gemía su nombre, excitándolo más y llenándolo de éxtasis total, penetrándola más hondo, queriendo atravesar esa incomoda tela que ocultaba su vagina, llevando su mano a su cadera guiándola en sus fuertes y rápidas embestidas. Sakura aferró su mano en el cabello del pelinegro, la boca de Sasuke chupaba su cuello con ganas y sus embestidas no ayudaban para nada, volviéndole loca. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron cuando mordió su ya descubierto pezón, más una embestida profunda, sintió como una ola de placer exploto bajo su vientre recorriéndola todo su cuerpo poniendo los ojos en blanco y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él, que gruño, y arqueando su espalda soltando un sonoro gemido, el cual fue callado por un feroz beso. Sasuke, sonrió victorioso al verle llevado tal punto, he hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no venirse el también.

Respiraban pausados y la sostuvo de las caderas para que no cayera, chocando negro con jade. Espero a que la chica se recuperara del intenso orgasmo. Sexo con ropa no estaba tan mal.

-siente mi verga, Sa-ku-ra.-Chocando sus sexos calientes sintiendo los jugos vaginales de la chica sobre la húmeda tela del interior, soltando ambos un gemido de puro placer.

-¡Sasuke-kun!.-chilló.- te quiero dentro de mí ahora.- pidió gimiendo sexymente al rozar de nuevo su mojado sexo al palpitante y duro pene. Bañando la tela del pantalón.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, arrancándole el sostén descubriendo, ahora sí, los senos de la chica, la cual chillo indignada.

-Era mi sostén favorito, Uchiha.

-El mío también.-besando su labios recibiendo un fuerte mordida. Sasuke chillo frunciendo el ceño.- porque fue eso, loca.-rugió adolorido lamiendo el hilito la sangre.

-Me tendrás que comprar uno igual.-demando con los brazos cruzados.

-Tsk!, solo por eso detuviste el beso.- ahora Sasuke era el indignado. Sakura lo miro con desfachatez.

-Insensible.-picándole con el dedo el pecho.- era mi favorito y tenía una lindo recordó de él.

Sasuke resoplo sonoro.- era solo un maldito sostén, si quieres mañana te compro la lencería completa de tu tienda favorita. Pero ya párale de puntearme con el dedo.

-Lo prometes, Sasu-chan.-haciendo un lindo pucherito, Sasuke apretó su cuerpo como respuesta a la peli rosada y la beso despacio disfrutando de sus labios.

-Sasu-chan, todavía te tengo que dar la propina, que tal si nos vamos a dentro. Y jugamos un rato.- apretando los glúteos del pelinegro que gruño excitado aceptando con su típica palabra. Y sin deshacer en la posición que estaban, atravesó la puerta cerrándola de una patada.

-Sasuke-kun, era mi braga favorita.

-El mío también.

-Me debes unas—Ya cállate y deja hacerte el amor.

**.**.**.**

**.**

¡**Kon-nichiwa!, ¿O-genki desu ka?. Jejejje, este es mi tercer one-shot, con mucho cariño pa' ti.**

**Hay~~~ como adoro a Sasuke, y esa Sakura no desaprovecha nada. Regala alguito mujer. Pero te entiendo con ese hombre quien no. *O***

**Jajja gracias por leer, Hasta el Final.**

**Te quiere; C.L.**

**Besos.**

**Reviews**


End file.
